Samhain
Samhain is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and sonishadow's Non-Disney Villains Tournament. He is one of the villains from the animated Ghostbusters television series. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Joining Eris's Faction Samhain is one of the most powerful prisoners in Walker's ghost prison. The aztc sorcerer, Tzekel Khan, decides that Samhain's talents can serve the plans of Eris and Aku, and so, Khan has Samhain released. Samhain gladly agrees to join forces wiith the alliance and prepares to unleash all things of the night upon the mortal world. Vs Hades and the Headless Horseman Samhain decides to prove his might by attacking Hades' head on. He invades the underworld, hoping to cause chaos by unleashing all the souls of the dead. But Hades refuses to back down, though Pain and Panic are easily defeated by Samhain. Hades and Samhain exchange blasts of fire in a brief hit and run battle, but Hades has a plan. He summonns the Headless Horseman to deal with Samhain. Samhain does not back down at first, declaring that he does not fear the evil spirit. The Horseman attacks relentlessly, and finally conjures a flaming pumpkin, hurling it at Samhain, causing the villain to retreat. Minions After Demongo is executed, Samhain introduces his two minions, Ember McLain, and her boyfriend, Skulker, to join Eris and Aku's Alliance, hoping to add some more firepower to the faction. The Battle of the Underworld Samhain briefly fights in the battle, but Pain and Panic, wanting revenge against Samhain for defeating them before, use a powerful crystal against Samhain. The evil spirit tries to escape, screaming, "Not again! NOT AGAIN!" but is sucked into the crystal and once again imprisoned. Non Disney Villains Tournament Pumpkin Vs Pumpkin Samhain is part of a cadre of dark beings allied together, including Nightmare Moon, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Dracula himself. When Nightmare Moon is killed, Samhain pays little attention to her death. Instead, he finds himself challenged by Jack O'Lantern. Jack instigates the fight with a flaming rock, but Samhain easily dodges the attack. Matters become more complicated when Jack uses his scythe to open a portal of light, one of the few things able to frighten Samhain. As Jack summons an army of pumpkin men to help him, Samhain gathers his own army of ghouls. Samhain's forces prove to be more frightening, forcing Jack to surrender. The angry Samhain banishes Jack into the light, where the scythe-wielding pumpkin presumably perishes. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nigtmare Moon's Alliance in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ghost Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Victims of Professor Screweyes Category:Victims of the Nightmare King Death Samhain finds his position in the Legion of Darkness threatened when Dracula informs him that Myotismon will be taking control of the faction in his absence. Enraged by being passed over, Samhain departs in a huff. He breaks into the circus of Professor Screweyes, killing Puppetino in his fury. He tries to duel Screweyes in a battle of magic, but the two come to a standstill. Samhain soon discovers that Screweyes is merely the messenger of the Nightmare King. Samhain fruitlessly sends his minions after the Nightmare King, only for the more powerful being to devour them. Samhain tries to escape, only for the Nightmare King to open a portal to Hell and suck him into it. Cartoon Villains War Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:Villains war Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Vs Hades Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Victims of the Headless Horseman Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament